The Other Spy
by selserblue22
Summary: Chloe Fairchild is helping out Dumbledore and is a spy for the Order. I totally suck at summaries. Rated M for later chapters. Chloe starts off with Sirius but may fall for someone else! Read and see!
1. Prologue

Summary

Chloe Fairchild is the main character in this story. She is 22 years old, but currently working for both sides, Voldemort's side and Dumbledore's side. She is in her "sixth year" at Hogwarts, but like I said she is working undercover. Her "sixth year" is the same as Harry's fifth year, Order of the Phoenix.

So that's basically all you need to know now! Hope you enjoy!

R&R Please! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sky was a beautiful gray as Chloe Fairchild awoke from her bed. She looked out the window that was on the wall opposite her and breathed in deep. Today was the day that she would travel to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the start of her sixth year. She rolled over in the bed she was sleeping in to find that she was the only one in it along with a note on the pillow beside her.

"Good morning love. Breakfast, and me, are waiting downstairs for you. –S"

Chloe smiled to herself and silently remembered last night. It was not the first time that she and Sirius had been together, but it was the first time that it had meant something more than just lust. They had just had an order meeting and the topic had been grave. 'Will this be like it was before? Will good people be tortured and cursed in numbers like before? How many will die this time?'

Once the meeting was over, Chloe had made her way up to an empty room in Grimmauld Place. She knew what it was like to loose love ones. Her parent's had died in the first war. They were killed by Bellatrix LeStrange. Once Chloe had graduated, she had joined the Order immediately. Although it wasn't as big as it was, she still felt as though she was making a difference.

Last night it was raining like crazy and she was lost in thought looking out the window when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Chloe, you okay?" It was Sirius at the door. Chloe couldn't help but notice how good he looked. He was wearing a pair of plain blue jeans and a grey crewneck t-shirt that fit so perfectly, Chloe couldn't help but to look at his chest thinking about the beautiful set of muscles that she knew were there.

"Yeah, thanks. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"What my life would have been like if Bellatrix hadn't done what she did." Chloe noticed a look of pain in Sirius's eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Sirius, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" Chloe had forgotten that Sirius and Bellatrix were family. She knew he didn't consider her that, but it still was painful to know that he shared blood with someone so evil.

"It's okay, she's not me." He walked over to where she was standing. The both looked out the window and watched the rain dance on the window pane.

"You know Chloe, I find it not healthy to dwell on the past. Things happen, but you need to keep moving. That's all we can do now, keep moving." His voice got quieter. "Keep moving…"

"I know," said Chloe. She looked up at him and noticed how beautiful he actually was. She could see the worry lines on his forehead, but could also see the laughing lines around his eyes and mouth. She put her hand up to his face and softly stroked his cheek.

Sirius looked down to her. He saw her beautiful blue eyes in the darkness and could see the white of her teeth as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sirius, you are beautiful, you know that right?"

"Not as beautiful as you." He leaned down to kiss her, but before he could, she stepped up on her tippy toes and beat him to it. She put her mouth on his and could taste the butterbeer on his lips.

He broke the kiss but only to grab her hand and lead her out of the empty room to his down the hall. He shut the door and neither of them left that room for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The train ride was long and tiring. Chloe sat in the Slytherin train car, listening her fellow classmates talk around her. As excited as she was to be traveling back to Hogwarts, she knew she was going to be very alone most of the time. She was not a true Slytherin at heart. She had been a Gryffindor when she was here before. She had also been a blonde. Now, she was a brunette Slytherin. Age had also changed her and no one had recognized her from the years before. Now that she was in Slytherin, she feared that all of her fellow classmates were going to be too nasty and vindictive for her liking.

This was her first year as an undercover. Dumbledore had worked it out with her that she came here as sort of a "transfer student." Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were the only professors at the school who new what she was doing. Thankfully Voldemort believed that she was a school student and working on his side. This was possible because Chloe was brilliant at Occlumency. Lucky for her, she had also worked it out with Dumbledore that she didn't have to do any of her schoolwork, seeing as how she had done the same schoolwork about 6 years before.

She noticed Draco Malfoy talking with Pansy Parkington, showing off as much as he could.

"Yes, Father and I traveled all around the country this summer. I also visited the Ministry. The minister of magic himself told me I may have a job there someday, once I leave this stupid school."

Pansy Parkington snorted a laugh so loud as to let everyone around her know that Draco was talking to her.

"Oh Draco, that's wonderful."

Chloe watched as the scenery passed quickly by her. By the looks of it the train was about halfway to the school already. She sunk back in her seat and tried to get a little rest before going to school. It had been, after all, a pretty long night last night. She closed her eyes and almost immediately after falling asleep, Draco was shaking her and waking her up.

"Get up Chloe. We're here."

Chloe got up and looked out the window. It was dark now and she realized that she had fallen asleep fast and hard. She grabbed her backpack from the overhead baggage carrier and sleepily walked off the train.

"Oh new student are ye?" Chloe heard a loud booming voice behind her. She looked up and saw none other than Rubius Hagrid.

"Oh, yeah… I'm a transfer, but I've already been placed in my house and had a meeting with Dumbledore." Hagrid had looked like he just remembered something and gave her a quick, small, almost unnoticeable wink. Cleary Dumbledore had told him as well.

"Righ' you are then. In the carriage ye go."

Chloe hopped up into a carriage that she shared with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabbini. Pansy Parkington took a different carriage with her other friends.

"I can't wait till I graduate from this stupid school. I'm going to actually do something useful with my time," said Draco.

"Yeah I heard you talking to Pansy. You going into the ministry when you are done?" Asked Blaise.

"No," Draco looked disgusted. "That's just small talk. I'm destined for something much more brilliant than a stupid ministry job."

He looked straight at Chloe. She knew exactly what he was talking about. He was going to become a death eater. That's what he wanted. He gave her a glimpse of the smallest smirk as he thought about what was awaiting him after three more years at school. Chloe felt a shiver shoot down her spine. She tried to hide it as best as she could. She looked away from Draco's piercing stare and instead looked at the fading lights of the Hogwarts train station.

The carriage ride seemed to take longer than it ever had when she was at school, but she knew it was because of the awkward and uncomfortable silence that had taken over the carriage. The moment it stopped, Chloe made to get off of it when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to find Draco was holding her back.

"I'm sure were going to be seeing a lot of each other especially because you are basically living in my manor, but you can't be as cold as you were to me back in the carriage, because the Dark Lord will hear about it. As will my father. So watch your step Fairchild." He turned away from Chloe and started walking towards the castle.

"Malfoy," Chloe said. He turned around and stared at her attempting to make her nervous. She was exactly the opposite.

"How about you listen to me. I am after all, your elder. You're right. We will be seeing a lot of each other soon, but I suggest that you don't try and boss me around. In case you haven't forgotten, I don't need to stay at the manor, I just choose to because it is convenient. And the reason I'm not rushing out to be your best friend, is because the Dark Lord gave me special instructions to find out intel about the Order and all things Harry Potter. And I can't really do that when the entire school thinks I'm buddy buddy with a Malfoy. So the next time you want to 'give me a piece of your mind' I would get my information correct next time."

"Is that true? The Dark Lord gave you a special assignment?" Draco looked distraught.

"Lucky for me, you'll never know." Chloe started to make her own way up to the castle.

"I'll ask my father you know. He'll tell me. Your not the only one with secrets."

"It humors me how much trust you think He puts in your family. You think he needs you and your father as an essential part of his team? Don't kid yourself Draco, the Dark Lord needs a place to hide out, and that happens to be Malfoy Manor." Chloe turned around again to continue walking up to the castle, but not before noticing the look of utter hurt on Draco's face.

She breathed in deep. This was going to be a lot harder than Chloe had ever imagined.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe walked in to the great hall and went to the farthest left table. She walked all the way to the end of the long table and sat in a seat that was close to the staff table. She sat there still thinking about what had happened with Draco not even five minutes earlier. She had never been that mean or cruel to anybody in her entire life before. She was still thinking about it when someone came up and started talking to her.

"Miss Fairchild?" the voice said again.

"Huh?" She looked up and saw Severus Snape looking back down at her.

"I'm sorry professor. What did you say?"

"Miss Fairchild, if you wish to remain in my house, you will listen when I talk to you. I will not deal with students who would rather day dream than listen when spoken to."

"Yes professor. I'm sorry."

"After dinner tonight you will meet me in my office and I will go over your responsibilities as a student here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes professor."

He looked at her for another moment and then made his way up to the staff table and took his seat next to a woman dressed in all pink. The great hall got quiet and McGonagall and the first years walked in.

Chloe didn't pay much attention to the sorting hats song or the sorting of the first years. She was basically just staring at her plate, trying to replay the nights earlier occurrences in her mind. She knew that she shouldn't be dwelling on the past, just like Sirius had said the night before, but she had never done anything like that before. It wasn't until Dumbledore started his before the feast speech. She looked up and paid close attention to what he said looking for any specific words or phrases that might help her do what she needed to do. There was nothing really particular in his speech and then he introduced the lady in pink as Dolores Umbridge.

Umbridge got up, something Chloe had never seen any professor do, new or old. In all her seven years when she first went to Hogwarts, she had never seen a professor get up and interrupt Dumbledore during his before the feast speech. But she did. Not only did she stand up and interrupt him, but she walked from the staff table to Dumbledore's podium and started speaking herself.

She started talking about how she was going to place some strict restrictions on what they learned at Hogwarts and that she was working for the minister. She also mentioned something about all of us being good friends. "Hmm…" Chloe thought. She looked up at Professor Snape to see if she could read anything in his face regarding what Umbridge was talking about. But like always, his face was unreadable and no help to her. Umbridge sat back down and Chloe once again stopped paying attention.

Chloe was lost in thought when the plates and trays in front of her magically appeared with amazing food. Everything was steaming hot and so delicious. Chloe had a bit of Sheppard's pie and she decided that it was probably one of the best things she had eaten all summer. She had eaten so much food to the point where her stomach felt as if it was about to explode. Dumbledore dismissed them all and Chloe made her way up, or rather down, to her dormitory. Even though she wasn't a prefect or a head girl, Dumbledore had allowed her her own room and she was so grateful for it.

Chloe didn't bother undressing from her school robes, and laid down on her bed. She was almost falling asleep when she sat up abruptly.

"My meeting with Snape." She said out loud.

Chloe put her shoes on and ran all the way to the potions classroom. Once she got to the door she caught her breath and walked in. Snape had his back to her and seemed to be reading a book.

"Miss Fairchild, I will not tolerate lateness when I am taking time out of my busy evening to help you. If you cannot understand this, then I will be forced to stop and you will not succeed in your plans. Now I realize that I have already asked you this, but it seems that you need to be asked again. Do I make my self perfectly clear? Because if I don't, I will have to put it into words that you can understand. Is that what I need to do?"

"No. I'm sorry sir. I lost track of time. You are perfectly clear, Professor."

He looked at her for quite sometime, his dark eyes boring into her bright blue ones. He seemed to be trying to intimidate her, but it was not working. He looked away and tossed the book he was reading onto the table. She glanced down at it and realized it was her journal.

"What are you doing with that?" Chloe exclaimed. "Where did you even get that?" She stared in horror at the book sitting on his desk. She could not look away and she continued to gape at it hoping that this was all a dream. Unfortunately it was not.

"Miss Fairchild, you really must keep a better guard on your personal belongings. I had Draco Malfoy take this out of your bag while you were sleeping on the train" His voice got louder. "If you take this careless attitude while around the Dark Lord, then you might as well give up now. It's a wonder you're talented in Occlumency, because you seem to be rather sloppy in your actions. You may have been hand picked by Dumbledore, but I am not sold on the idea of you doing this yet, or for that matter, being able to do this yet." He looked at her heartbroken face and smirked inwardly.

Chloe tried not to show how upset she was and said, "Is this why you asked me down here professor, to chastise me?. Because if it is, I would like to go now, seeing as how I've already heard what you have to say."

"No it is not. I asked you down here because although you are, like I mentioned before, rather skilled in Occlumency, Dumbledore wishes for me to work with you more on it so that there will be no reason for the Dark Lord to see any part of your mind you do not wish him to see. These sessions will be regular and you will not be late. Am I correct in assuming that?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Professor."

"Fine, now you will meet me here every Tuesday from now on at exactly 8:00 sharp. We will practice for two hours and then you will return to your residence. Does this seem feasible Miss Fairchild?"

"Yes." He looked at her. "Professor."

"You may leave."

Chloe eyed her journal still laying on his desk. He noticed her and slowly reached over to the book. He grabbed it, looked at her, and put the book in his bookshelf with all of his other books.

"You may leave Miss Fairchild."

Chloe pursed her lips, forcing herself not to say anything stupid and turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh and Miss Fairchild?" She turned around. "Try not to get too involved with Mr. Black. Relationships and the Dark Lord do not tend to turn out well."

Chloe turned bright red and cursed him in her head.

"Thank you Professor Snape." She turned around and walked, fuming, all the way back to her room, thinking that this was one horrible day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe awoke the next day with such abruptness that the moment she opened her eyes, she could feel a huge headache coming on. She looked at the chocolate frog on her nightstand. She had bewitched it last night to stay still and act as sort of an alarm clock. It was croaking very loudly, only contributing to the headache Chloe was acquiring and with a flick of her wand, it stopped. Chloe then proceeded to then eat the chocolate frog and her headache seemed to magically disappear.

Slowly she got up, got dressed and walked out of her room. She was a couple steps away when she had remembered what Snape had said last night. She walked back to her door and put a very advanced spell on her door locking it. Even Alohamora wouldn't work on her door. She smiled to her self and then walked away again. She made her way to the great hall and was so ready for breakfast.

She sat down next to what looked like a first year and started filling her plate with eggs, potatoes, sausage and her favorite, bacon. She filled her glass with orange juice and also poured herself a cup of coffee. She had silently decided that today was going to be a much better day. She was almost finished with her breakfast when she got this feeling of someone staring at her. She looked up and looked around the Slytherin table. No one seemed to be looking directly at her. She had suspected Draco, but he was, once again, talking to Pansy Parkington. Then she looked around to the other three tables and still nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Then Chloe looked up towards the staff table. Snape was looking directly at her. Again, she could not read his face, but she got this funny feeling in her mind. She knew what was happening. Snape wanted to occupy her mind. She let him into her mind and he filled it with a memory.

It was Snape himself and Dumbledore. They were talking in his office and they were talking about her.

"_Severus,__you__need__to__help__Chloe__with__this.__She__cannot__do__it__without__your__help.__She__is__good__yes,__brilliant__in__fact,__but__you__must__help__her__still.__You__are__marvelous__with__the__Dark__Lord__and__I__know__she__will__be__too,__but__together__I__believe__that__you__will__be__unstoppable.__"_

_ "I don't feel that that is true Albus. She is brilliant yes, but careless and negligent at times. I fear that this will be our downfall."_

_ "Then work with her Severus. I know you can. You need to."_

_ "You really do not have any limitations with the things you ask, do you Albus."_

_ "Maybe not, but I will be forever grateful to you. Oh and Severus, get to know our new professor will you. She will prove to be very useful when getting to know what the Ministry of Magic is up to."_

The memory turned to black and Chloe once again closed her mind and looked at Snape. He gave her an almost unperceivable nod and continued to eat his own breakfast leaving Chloe to finish hers.

Once she was done, she watched the first years, and most other students for that matter, rush around her to get their schedules and get off too their classes. Chloe was walking out the doors of the Great Hall when she heard her voice being called. She turned around and saw Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor." She smiled at him.

"Miss. Fairchild, I wanted to give you your schedule personally and wish you good luck at our school. Welcome once again Miss Fairchild." He smiled at her and walked away, presumably up to his office.

Chloe looked down at her schedule. She had double Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Divination, and Double Potions. She thought it was a pretty good schedule and proceeded to go to her first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.


End file.
